Tony's New Family (A Second Generation)
by justmebaby303
Summary: Tony's New Family is a small story that introduces Tony and Pepper's new family and their struggles. Their twin children, Cleona Jessica Stark and Noah Anthony Stark, are trouble. They can't seem to agree on anything, and Cleona puts herself at risk because of her weak heart. Would their behavior change if their father was in danger? Or will it make things worse?
1. Cleona: Testing it Out

***Sorry for it being so short, I needed an introduction. Marvel owns this wonderful hero, not me.***

~Cleona~

"Noah, seriously? Shut up, I know the risks of this fucking thing." I started to equip myself with one of the suits my dad had created for us.

"Cleo, I'm not done programming it yet. Take it off." He said without looking up from the blueprints he had laid out in front of himself. "If I don't program it correctly, Dad will not allow us to train in them."

"I thought you were suppose to be smart, Noah." I said as I admired myself in the prototype that Dad created for us.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He looked up from the blueprints, his brown eyes burning into mine.

"I said "shut up", not "keep talking"." I pulled down the mask. "Now get this thing running." Noah walked over to me, and adjusted a few wires.

"Alright, it's ready to go." He nodded to me, giving me the go.

"Okay then, let's get this thing running." I adjusted myself. The armor felt extremely light. It felt like my skin. "Systems on." Small pictures, numbers, and data flashed before my eyes.

"How's it working?" Noah asked. He circled around me, probably making sure the stupid thing didn't have scratches or dirt on it.

"Fantastic!" I gave him a thumbs up. The motion of the suit was so fast, it made us both jump. Noah lowered my arm down slowly.

"Alright, let's try the hovering feat-"

"Cleona Jessica Stark, get out of the damned suit now!"

Well, shit.


	2. Noah: Just Keep on Digging a Deeper Hole

~Noah~  
I knew this was a horrible idea. Dad and Mom stood in the doorway, one looking furious and the other wanting to get Cleo out of the suit. I looked around and looked down at my tablet. I'm going to get so much shit for this later, I thought to myself. I shut down the suit, and walked over to Dad to give him my device.

"What the hell are you two thinking!?" Dad took the tablet and started rearranging somethings. "Especially you Cleona! You're not ready for this, you've got to get a new ark core before you can wear this suit!" He had Jarvis remove the rest of the suit from Cleo as he shook his head.  
"Tony, please. They probably were just-" Mom started but Dad cut her off with a glare.

"No Pepper, she is not ready for this! And even though Noah programmed this thing correctly, we could've lost her if something went wrong." He pulled up his sleeves and lifted the armor from the floor. "God damn, what were you thinking?"

"That you weren't going to barge in on us during our test drive." Cleo snapped. Dear Lord, here we go.

"Excuse me?" Dad gave her stern look. "I am your father, and you do not speak to me like that." He stood in front of her and then sighed. She stood strong in front of him, and sometimes I hated her for her courage.

"And Noah, what were you doing down here anyway?" He looked at me, but didn't yell like he did with Cleona.

"Urm-I-gah.." I lost my words but quickly found them again, "I was studying my engineering." I looked at the ground. I felt ashamed, I didn't even try stopping her. I just let her put on the suit. I looked at Mom, and then Dad. Cleo came up to me and gave me her famous, I'm-going-to-kill-you stare.

"And thanks Jarvis, for ratting us out!" She flipped off the air, thinking it was going to offend him somehow. Mom just sighed and they both went upstairs.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't stop her. I was too busy studying the blueprints and the programming codes that I thought she was joking about it." I really did feel horrible, and Cleona probably thought I was pulling an "I'm Dad's favorite act" on her.

"Noah, it's okay. But remember, if something happens to her, we could lose you too." He put his hand on my shoulder and we started walking towards the stairs.

"And that's why we need an ark core for her." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

~Noah~

Cleona sat across from me at her school desk as Jarvis downloaded school work for her. She didn't look at me, her big brown eyes focused on the papers that sat in front of her. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She has been limited to the classroom, the dining room, and her bedroom. Yep, Dad had brought out the ultimate punishment. I was in trouble too, but I didn't get into that much more trouble than she did because Dad tutors me in engineering. Mom told him he went to far, but he said it's only until she gets her new ark core. So Cleo was grounded for a month, and I knew that she was not going to leave me alone.

"You're a horrible back up." She said.

"I-I, Cleo, I didn't do anything." I whispered. She huffed and hovered over my desk.

"Yeah that's the problem! You couldn't back up a fly, even if you wanted to! You're spineless. Gah, I don't see how Dad likes you more than me." She sat backed down and began to write on a piece of paper.

"Hey! I am not-I'm not spineless!" I pounded the table with my fists. I was sick of her treating me like I was the youngest. "And Dad doesn't like me more than anyone, he just thinks I have the potential of running this place when they're gone." I could feel my face turning red. Oh my God, she was so nerve-racking.

"Yeah but why you? You couldn't stand up to anyone, like I said. You're spineless." She stood up again and leaned into my face. I am not going to stand for this anymore! I copied her gesture and huffed into her face.

"Yeah, but I don't have dyslexia holding me back." I screamed. At this point in time, I didn't care if I hurt her feelings or not. She's taking this too far!

"What? You little-" Cleo took a step back and then tackled me to the ground. "You're such an asshole!" A few punches were planted onto my face. I rolled her over and held her arms down. I'm not fighting her like this, not now.

~Cleona~

How dare he? I already knew I was the weakest link, and now he is calling me stupid. I had it, I was sick of him. I had thrown a few punches before he pinned me down.

"Stop! Cleona, I'm not fighting you. You're heart can't take it." He shook me a little, probably thinking it would calm me down. I got my left arm free and punched him in the face again.

"My heart is just fucking dandy!" I screamed. I went to go tackle him again, but I felt a jolt. The pain froze my body and I fell to the floor clutching my chest. I couldn't breathe. No, please don't give out on me now.

"I told you!" He said as he rushed over to me. He turned me over and kept moving my head so that my eyes locked with his. "Stay with me Sis, I've got you." His voice was fading, so was his face. He picked me up and rushed me over to the door.

"JARVIS! PAGE MOM AND DAD! NOW!" He screamed as he ran to the living room and layed me on the couch.

"Stay with me Cleo. Don't do this to me, not now." I noticed a small tear sneaking out of the corner of his eye, and the last thing I remembered was it falling onto my face.


	4. Cleona: Girl's Day Out

**~~Sorry for a huge jump, but I honestly didn't know what to do about the last chapter!~~**

**A month later**

~Cleona~

"Sweetie? Could you come here please?" I heard Mom yell from the kitchen. It was just us for a few weeks, and I had nothing to do but sit at home and help her with paper work, or cooking. She seemed to always be worrying over where Dad and Noah were. Damn bastard got to go with Dad to Tokyo, because he helped him with some new programming thing.

"Yeah, hold on." I stretched and got up from my computer. The only fair thing that came out of this was that I didn't have to do school work until Noah got back. Thank God! "What's up Mom?" She looked up from a stack of papers. She's been doing nothing but going through papers for the last few days, but strangely enough she hadn't asked me to help. I've made dinner, helped Jarvis clean up a little bit, but she hasn't made me go through paperwork in a while.

"We are going out." She patted the papers down and stood up. We were going out? This is strange. We never went out. Most of the time, Dad and Noah went out and we stayed home. What was going on? I heard a small laugh come from her, and noticed that she had read my facial expression.

"We have to pick up some things. Plus, I thought you'd like a little shopping spree." She grabbed her purse and we both started walking over to the elevator that went down to the garage. "Oh! You're father also has a surprise for you."

A surprise? From Dad? Well, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. I looked at her and she was fiddling around her purse looking for something.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We have to pick up a few at James's house, and then we will head to the mall." She pulled out her cell phone, and started dialing a number. "And then we will go get your surprise."

"Wait, we are going to Uncle James's house?!" I looked at her. "I thought he went with Dad."

"He did. But he gave me his house keys, and told me that a package will be there that your father needed."

"Why didn't he just send it to our house." I was confused.

"You're Dad has enemies Claire." We shuffled out of the elevator and headed to her car. "We can't risk hurting anyone here, especially you and Noah." I could tell that this was the end of that conversation.

We picked up the package from Uncle James's house and then we spent maybe two hours at the mall. I bought the usual skinny jeans and band shirts, with the exception of Mom forcing me to buy dresses for Dad's dinner parties and such. I stared out the window, sort of guessing what my surprise was, and sort of guessing when Dad was going to get home to change the color of my ark core. It flashed pink, and even though I'm a girl, I'm just not a big fan of it.

"Cleona, why don't you wear a sweater. I'm sure no one wants to see your clevage, plus that thing that your father stuck into your chest." She waved her hands towards the ark core.

"I didn't have any clean ones, and who cares!" I shifted my body to look at her. "Everyone knows who we are, I don't think they're going to care that I have a pink lighted up device in my chest."

"I'm sorry, I just know you hate the reminder." She pulled into a parking lot. "Anyways, we are here." We climbed out of the car and stood in a parking lot surrounded by buildings. What the hell were we doing here?

"Come on." Mom started walking towards the buildings. There were a few buildings, but I could only make out three. A hair and nail salon, one of of my parent's stores, and then a pet shop. Mom turned towards the pet shop, and walked in. I was getting a pet? What was I getting, a fish?

"Guy? Guy, are you in there?" My mother called out. All of a sudden a skinny boy popped his head out of a door that probably led to some break room or something.

"Over here Mrs. Stark!" he waved his hand. We shuffled past a couple of cages, some had small puppies in them and others were filled with rabbits and birds. It smelled like a freaking barn in here.

We followed him into the small room as Mom started asking him questions.

"Has he been fed today?"

"Yep."

"Did you get everything we asked for?"

"Yep, we also threw in a collar and some medication he might need."

"Fantastic." Mom clasped her hands together and smiled at me. Okay, what the fuck is going on? We walked a through another door and before me sat a small..puppy? Oh my God. I was getting a puppy! I fell to my knees and petted the tiny creature. It was adorable, it rolled over and I patted its tummy. Suddenly it jumped into my arms and licked my face. I laughed and turned to look at Mom.

"Are you serious?" I held the puppy close to my chest, and Mom nodded.

"Yep, he is all yours. We just have to put the puppy car seat up and sign papers and we can take him home." She smiled. I squealed. Like seriously, I've never been the squealing type, but this was something to freak out about. I had a puppy. I had a small friend companion who would be able to have fun with me because Noah is too much of a loser and nerd to do it.

Mom walked out of the store to put all the supplies in the car and I stood at the counter holding the puppy in my arms.

"So, what kind of dog is it?" I said at Guy as he printed out the papers.

"Pit bull. Which means he won't stay small forever. You sure you can take care of him?" He said jokingly.

"Of course." I smiled. He was kind of cute. Maybe...nah, I don't think Dad would really appreciate it.

"So what are you going to name it?" He handed me the papers and a pen.

"I think I'll name him Steel." I snuggled Steel close to my face.

"Funny, seeing how you're father is Iron Man." Guy laughed. Tell me something I don't know. I wasn't irritated with him though. Maybe I should ask him out, or maybe give him my number. I mean, when will I ever get a chance like this again?

"Yeah, maybe he will find it ironic as well as you did." I smiled. "So umm, do you have a sticky note?" I asked. He shook his head and peeled one off from the computer. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me and then it seemed to have gotten bigger when I handed it back to him with my number on it.

"You can call or text me anytime you want, if you want."

"Thanks. Glad you gave it to me, saved me the trouble of having to ask you for it." He laughed. Oh my God. That laugh could melt a million hearts into one.

"Cleo? Come on. Let's head home!" My mom hollered from the door.

"Coming!" I turned around and started walking towards the door. That's when I realized I hadn't said thank you or goodbye. I turned around again to shout it, but Guy had disappeared. I wonder if he just went back to the back room. Probably did to pick up the puppy pad that was on the floor.

"Come on Steel, let's go home."


End file.
